Interesting
by adpi24
Summary: Post Valentine's Day ficlet. Nick tells the team of his interesting VD present.


Interesting

Author: Brianna

Disclaimer: I own nothing, not even the idea behind the story

AN: I got this idea about a year ago thanks to a local radio station. Thank you to Missy and Julie for being to "over the phone" betas.

Also, this story is AU, so just a heads up. I guess it would take place within the current season or beyond.

* * *

Nick walked into the lab on February 15th after spending a quiet Valentine's Day with his wife. He stowed his stuff in his locker, then headed for the break room.

"Hey Warrick" Nick said walking in and heading straight to the coffee pot.

"Hey Nick. Have a nice night off?"

"Yeah. How was it here?"

"Pretty slow, which was good. Tina was able to stop by for a while."

"That must have been nice." Nick said putting cream and sugar in his coffee. "What did you get Tina for Valentine's Day?"

"I bought her a new wedding band. The one's we got when we eloped were very simple and plain. I wanted to get her a nicer one. I ended up finding a gorgeous platinum band with diamonds."

"Sounds beautiful, she like it?" Nick asked smirking, and joining Warrick at the table.

Warrick smiled, "yeah". He took a sip of his coffee, "So how was yours?"

"Interesting"

Warrick raised his eyebrows, "Interesting"

Before Nick could respond, Catherine and Greg walked it, "What was interesting?" Catherine asked getting some coffee.

"Nick was just about to tell me that his and Sara's Valentine's Day was interesting"

"Interesting? Wow Nick, that isn't how I would describe my Valentine's Day if _I _were married to Sara" Greg said

Nick playfully smacked him as he and Catherine joined them at the table.

"It was interesting. I bought Sara two dozen red roses, Godiva chocolates and some new lingerie. I planned a nice evening, candles, dinner, the works"

Catherine quirked and eyebrow, "Okay that sounds romantic not interesting"

Nick smiled, "Well I'm not finished"

Catherine raised her hands, "by all means, continue"

"Anyways, I also bought her a diamond necklace she had been admiring. I gave her the gifts and she was ecstatic. She loved them. Then Sara handed me my gift" Nick paused

"Which was?" Greg asked curiosity killing him.

"A card" Nick answered

"A card. That's it" Greg said

"Yeah, when I first pulled the card out of the envelope I was thinking "okay, just a card" but then I opened the card."

"What was in the card?" Warrick asked

"A positive pregnancy test" Nick replied with a huge smile spreading across his face

"Oh my god! Congratulations!" Catherine said, getting up and giving Nick a hug.

"Congratulations, Bro!" Warrick said also giving him a hug (albeit a more "manly" one). Greg also echoed the sentiment.

"I didn't even know you guys were trying" Warrick said

"We weren't really trying. We just decided to stop using birth control and if it happened it happened" Nick answered

"How's Sara doing?" Catherine asked

"She's doing great. Her first doctor's appointment is next week"

"Speaking of the devil" Warrick said as Grissom and Sara entered the break room. Warrick went over to her, "I hear congratulations are in order"

Sara smiled as Warrick gave her a hug, "Thanks Warrick"

Catherine and Greg also gave Sara quick hugs.

Grissom cleared his throat and the team sat down, he then handed out the assignments.

As the team was gathering up to head out, Nick pulled Sara into a hug, his forehead resting against hers.

Sara smiled, "so how was your Valentine's Day?"

Nick smiled back and gave her a gentle kiss, "a day I'll never forget".

Fin

* * *

AN: So like I mentioned above I got this idea from the radio. Last year some DJ's were asking people to call in and tell them how their Valentine's Day was. A guy called in and said that he did all the things I had Nick do and that his wife got him a card with a positive pregnancy test inside it. When I heard it I was like "OMG I have to write a story about that". Unfortunately, last year the timing was just so off. So when this year and VD rolled around I was like "I gotta do it", so here it is.

Hope y'all enjoyed it!

Don't forget to review!


End file.
